


Prologue

by teafordinos



Series: Harry and Scarlett [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :), Harry Potter Has a Twin, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Die, M/M, Scarlett is the bestest, and i love her, it had to be done, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teafordinos/pseuds/teafordinos
Summary: Harry and Scarlett Potter will never know the couple who brought them into this world. They will never know the laughs of James Potter and will never learn to recognize the proud voice from Lily Potter. But they will remember the first time on a broom in the backyard. They will remember the first time they got an O on a paper, it is hanging up in their dads office. They will remember being loved, not the night they become famous.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry and Scarlett [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781083
Kudos: 3





	Prologue

Prologue

In a forest where the darkness grows,  
And in the house that no one knows.

There is the moon, oh so, bright,  
And the cries that will shake the night.

Harry and Scarlet, a pair of twins,  
Is where our little story begins.

Their parents lying on the floor,  
As a man cackles, like he’s done before.

A midnight tragedy, set in stone  
Will leave these twins all alone.

But wait here comes their uncles, aware  
Of what has truly happened there.

So they’ll be raised, and loved a ton,  
Yet, they still don’t know they’re the Chosen One.


End file.
